stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Neon-Sensei
Neon-Sensei is a Rock Hard Gladiator created by neon-drane Appearance Not much can be said about his appearance: he doesn't feature any distinctive trait/accessory if not that, when he fights, his eyes can change color Personality From what it has been heard about, he was renowned for his strictness: he was commonly seen rebuking his students for their mistakes. Despite his numerous call outs, he was well respected between his pupils Story His origins are a complete mystery: nothing is known about his early/mid life The only information available are from his time spent as a mentor inside Hell Breaker Accademy, an institution which focused on training young men as fighters. Between the mentors, he was considered as the 2nd best the Accademy could offer Powers/Abilities Neon is mainly a sharspshooter, keeping his distance from enemies through cunning strategies while hammering them from afar with his energetic bullets Energetic Sharpshooter Neon's main and only way of fight is by shooting bullets made of energy from his index fingers. The energy used by Neon is his own, meaning that the more energy he uses, the stronger his bullets become, but the more of his energy he depletes, thus getting weaker. This also means that the more the fight goes on, the more he'll get tired Because of the nature of his power, he can enhance it into 2 different ways: through bullet types and/or combat modes Bullet Types Depending on how the energy is used, Neon can shoot three different types of bullets * Condensed His most basic kind of bullet: the condensed energy from Neon's own energy is collected at the end of his fingertips and shot. The energy shot is condensed enough to be able to penetrate through most solid objects. The amount of energy consumed is minimal * Ricochet Ricochet bullets are the same as condensed ones, only that they are coated with a layer of energy. This new layer of energy differs from the condensed one, as it has elastic properties. Because of this, a ricochet bullet will bounce when hitting a solid object until the layer is consumed. The layer is thick enough to let the bullet bounce up to a maximum of 3 times and this kind of bullet costs more energy than condensed ones * Elemental For these bullets, we have again a condensed bullet coated with a layer of energy. However, if with ricochet bullets we have a layer of Neon's energy with elastic properties, with elemental ones the layer of energy in question comes from Neon's surroundings with the properties of the element used. When this bullet is used, the element which got its energy taken is consumed, meaning that this type of projectile completely relies on the environment in which it is shot Combat Modes As with the bullets, Neon is capable of using 3 different combat modes * Sharpshooter Neon's default combat style. Despite being able to shoot with only one hand, this mode has the most accuracy between the others * Gunslinger The fastest mode at his disposal: Neon uses both his hands, decreasing accuracy while increasing his rate of fire * Cannon Man It is his strongest mode; instead of shooting with one single finger, Neon gathers most of his energy at the end of all 5 fingers of one of his hands. Although the downsizes of his mode are its slower firing rate and the needed time to accumulate the required energy, the bullet shot is extremely devastating, capable of destroying a whole city with a single shot Battles Neon-Sensei vs Wisp - WON Neon-Sensei vs Jomm - LOST Trivia * Neon has a nickname, which is "Blazing Hornet": "Blazing" because of his speed to annihilate his opponents, "Hornet" because of the bullet nature of his power as well as his way to talk, "stinging" his students when they make mistakes Category:RHG Category:Good Guy